Selena Swan
by LiarsVampsAndFairytales
Summary: A story about the Swanthief/Swanfire kid. What if you had dark magic and you couldnt tell anyone? And what if your parents greatest enimies are after YOU? Selena Swan...
1. Chapter 1

"I cant do this, sorry" I've been trying to control my magic for hours now. But I cant do it. "C'mon Selena, concentrate."grandpa says. He is the only one that can help me. He is the only one that knows I have dark magic. He is the only one that can help me control it. "I cant" I say and I feel tears streaming down my face. Stuff starts to fly around, that always happends when I get upset. "Control it, dearie"grandpa shouts. _I have to control it._ Stuff is flying around the shop. I'm trying to control it as much as I can. My knees are shaking, I'm out of breath. Things are getting blury infront of my eyes but, I have to control my magic. Then everything turns black.

"Is she gonna be okay?" is the First thing I hear. I regonize the voice, its my fathers, Neal. "She is gonna be fine, she'll wake up soon" I hear another voice answer. I open my eyes. At First everything is blurry but, after a few seconds I can see everything clear. I'm at home, on the couch in the living room. I see Neal, my father, and Doctor Whale standing close to me. I hear voices coming from the kitchen but, there to soft to regonize them. "Selena?" I hear my father say but, I cant see him anymore. "Dad?" I ask. "Where are you?". "I'm right here, sweetheart." He says as he comes sitting next to me. "You're gonna be okay. The doctor said you just used to much power at once. You'll have to rest for a few days." I hear the door open ant two people walk in. "Selena!"I hear someone scream, my mother, Emma Swan. "Mom" I say "whats going on here?". My mom walks up to me. "Why didnt you tell me? About your magic?" she asks. "What?! How do you know that?!" Mom glances backwards and I follow her eyes. I suddenly see grandpa in the room, he is standing against the wall. "You promised you wouldnt tell!" I scream to him. He broke our promise, he told mom! I can never look at her again. Grandpa looks at me "I had to Selena. They need to know". "No they dont!" I wanna get up to punch him in the face but, my fathers holds me against the couch. "Let me go!" I scream. I can feel my magic coming up. Wind blows all around us, I bearly notice it. I struggle myself out of my fathers arms and walk streight to grandpa. "Relax Selena" he says but, I ignore it. I'm to angry at him. I smack him right in his face. Then everything turns black, again.

"Cant you do somekind of spell to make her magic go?" I hear my mom whisper, she sounds angry. I feel that I'm lying on the couch again. I dont wanna open my eyes, I dont wanna face my parents. Not now they know I have dark magic. So I keep my eyes closed, dont move and listen. "We tried" I hear grandpa say. "It doesnt work, someone cursed her." "You tried?! How long did you know this?! Why didnt you tell me?!"I hear my mom say, she is really angry. "ssshh" my father says. "We dont wanna wake her up". I feel dads hands petting my hair. Ofcourse they dont wanna wake me up. They dont wanna face the fact that there daughter isnt good. "How long did you know, Gold?"mom whispers. "Only a week" grandpa answers. "But her magic has been dark for almost a year, thats what she told me." Silence follows. I hear footsteps coming closer to me. "Why wouldnt she tell me?" mom says. She is close to me. Her voice doesnt sound angry. It sound soft, sad. "Cause she tought she'd dissapoint you if you knew. She tought you, both of you, would hate her for it". Silence. Death silence. I dont know whats going on so I slowly open my eyes. "Selena? Are you okay?"my mother asks me. She looks at me, her eyes filled with pain. I look down, I cant look in her eyes. "I'm fine" I say. My voice sounds small, weak. "Selena" my mom says with a soft gentil voice. "We would never hate you. No matter what happens" she says. She comes sitting next to me and puts her arms around me. I dont move. I feel tears streaming down my face. My mom pets my hair "Its gonna be okay" she says. "Its all gonna be okay".

I wake up cause someone is knocking on the door. "Come in"I say and I see the door opens. Its Henry, my older brother from 20. "What are you doing here?"I say as I look at the alarm. "Its 7:30! Dont you have anything better to do at 7:30?!" I smile at him, he looks funny. His hair looks like he just got up and he is still wearing his old spider man pyama. I cant help but laughing at him. "Whats so funny?" he asks. "You." I simply answer. He looks down and realises what he is wearing. He blushes. "How are you?" he asks. He looks worried. "I'm okay" I say. "Untill someone desided to wake me up at 7:30 in the morning." "I wanted to see you befor I went to school. you're Lucky you can stay home. Oh, I forgot. Belle brought some books for you." He walks out my room just to come back with some books. All my favorite books! I can feel a big smile on my face. "I love these books!" I yell. "You have to thank Belle, not me." Henry laughs. "You and Belle and your stupid books". I look at him seriously. "Books arnt stupid, you are stupid" I say trowing a pillow at him. "I love you, sis." He laughs as he walks away.

A couple of days later I'm back at school. everybody looks at me, scared. I'm used to that tho. But now everbody knows my magic is dark. They look at me like I can go crazy and kill everyone. I probelly can if I want to. Classes are horrifying. I cant escape the looks there. In the breaks, I hide. Its kinda depressing but, I'll life. I always do.


	2. Chapter 2, Hook

After school I was walking down the beach, I'm at the sea and deside to go for a swim. I love swiming, it makes me forget all my problems. I love the weightless feeling I get. I swim fast, like always. Suddenly I see a ship appearing and I almost get ran over. I look around, I'm at open sea. I hadnt noticed I swam this far. "Are you allright, Girl?!" I hear a voice screaming. "Here let me help!" someone trows a rope at me and I take it. I climb myself on board of the ship. Its an old ship, like in pirate movies. I look up at my "savior", he also looks like someone from pirate movies. He's kinda hot, if you are into the dangarous looking guys. But that isnt the First thing I notice, the First thing I notice is his hand. Well actually is not a hand, its a hook. "Hello, mate" he says. "Hi" I answer awkwardly and I can feel I'm blushing. A cold wind brushes over the ship. I shiver a little, since I'm still in my bikini. The guy smiles at me "Are you cold, mate?". "A little" I say. He walk back into, what I quess, are his studies and comes back with a blanket. "Here" he says, handing it over to me. "Tell me, whats your name?" "I'm Selena" I take the blanket and rap it around my body. "I'm Killian Jones but, most people know me as Hook".Hook?! I'm on a ship with Hook, great. I cant hide the suprise in my eyes and Hook laughs. "Good. I see you heard of me." "Heard of you? Yeah, you can say that…" I can feel I'm blushing so I look down. "I should probelly go" I say. "Why? What did you hear of me?" "You have some… history with my family" He narrows his eyes. "What history?" he asks. I know I shouldnt tell him but, something about him makes me. "Well my grandpa is Rumplestilskin and well, he hates you. My dad, Bealfire, never forgave you from handing you to the lost boys and my mom just doesnt like you." "Who's your mom?" "Emma…. Swan"He looks at me like he's trying to regonize me. It makes me feel awkward. "I have to go" I say. "Bye Hook". I climb back into the sea and swim back to the beach. When I arrive there I notice my braclet is missing. Probelly fell of while swiming.

Its been a couple of weeks since I met Hook. Sometimes I think about it, but mostly I dont. I walk downstairs and I hear voices whisper in the kitchen. I walk closer, trying to hear what they say. My dads voice is the First one I regonize "Why did he ask about Selena? He doesnt know her!" Who is he? What are they talking about? I try to think of a "he" they could be talking about. I dont know. "I dont know"my mom whispers. My did sighs and whipsers in a angry voice. "Keep that pirate away from my daughter" Pirate? Theyre talking about Hook!why was he here? Why did he ask about me? What did he asked? The kitchen door flies open, its my dad. He looks at me "How much did you hear?"he asks. "Just enough to know that Hook is in town" His eyes widen and I realised they hadnt mentioned Hook's name, I'm totally screwed. "Its nothing dad" I say, trying to minamize the demage. "I've only seen him once. For like five minutes."

My dad hadnt been that angry at all. My mom was a little angry. She accused me of having to many secrets. She has no idea. I'm walking down the beach, like I always do when I wanna clear my head. Suddenly I feel a hand tip me on my shoulder. I scare and freeze. "Dont be scared, Mate" Hook says. I turn around. "Why did you ask mom about me?!" He answers with a stupid smile. Ergh! He makes it impossible to stay mad at him! "I'm sorry" He says. "I was looking for you. You left this on my ship." He shows my braclet and hand it to me. I'm happy I have it back. All the charms on it Carry memories. I smile "Thanks, I tought I lost it in the sea." I dont know why but I hug him. Like a quick thank you hug. He's a little starled. "Youre welcome"He says and I put my braclet back on.

The next day in class I keep thinking about Hook. Why would he bother bringing back my braclet? I'm really happy he did tho. I'm playing around with my braclet around my wraist. I look down at it and notice something odd. Someone, Hook?, edited a new charm. I take the braclet of and look at it closely. The charm is a little shelp with a "H" carved in it. i smile a little. Hook had figured out what the braclet was and added himself to my memories.

Later that day I walk down the beach again. I notice Hook's ship. I walk to it and climb on it. "Hook?" "Who are you and what do you want?" I hear him answering from his studies. "Its Selena and I'm here because…" Why was I here? To thank him… maby. It was a stupid idea to come here. "Never mind"I say "I'll go". I turn around, ready to walk away. "Why are you here?" Hook comes out his studies, smiling. "I dont know. I quess I wanted to thank you for the charm. So thank you".

The next day when I walk downstairs I see my mom holding my braclet. It's always downstairs at night, because I cant sleep wit hit. "What is this?"she asks, pointing out Hook's charm. Okay, I'm screwed. "Nothing, just a charm" "I know you, Selena. All these charms mean something to you. There is a "H" in it, did you get this from Hook?" So she figured out, this is bad. I walk closer and grab the braclet. "This is mine" My mom sight as I put my braclet back on. "Selena, Hook is dangarous. I dont wanna see you get hurt" I know my mom wants whats best for me. But sometimes she just doesnt know what that is.


	3. Chapter 3, Greg

Later that day I'm walking trought the forest. I cant go to the beach anymore, he might be there. I hear someone coming closer. Maby my mom, trying to find me. I ignore the sound. I can hear that someone is near me. "So, you're one of them" I hear a strangers voice say. I turn around and see him, Greg.

I wake up by the sound of a zooming machine. I look up and see it has been attacted to me. "Good, you're awake" I hear a male voice say. I look up to see it is Greg. I dont even bother answering, silence is saver. "You heard about what we did to Regina? See it made her talk and we need you to tell us something." I answer with silence. I wont tell him a thing. "Fine then" he says walking towards the machine. I try to prepare myself for the pain, but it doesnt help. He puts on the machine and the worst pain ever rushes trough my body. I scream. It is like I'm burning fro inside. Then suddenly the pain stops. I look around and see Greg turned off the machine. "I need you to tell me where your brother is" Henry. They want Henry. "Never" I answer and the pain comes back.

I dont know how long I've been here. I lost track of the time. I used to count the times he put the machine on, I also lost track of that. He keeps asking me where Henry is, but I wont tell. I'm exhausted but scared to go to sleep. I blacked out a couple of times, only to wake up in pain. I dont know how long I can do this. How long will it be untill I betray my own brother? I dont want to, I dont want him to go trough this. It's silent in this room, except the machine that keeps zooming. I hear voices from the hall, I regonize them. But I'm to tired to listen. Greg walks in again. He looks weird, wild. He doesnt even bother questioning me and walks straight to the machine. He turns it on and I scream. My voice sounds soft, weak. It scares me. I'm gonna die. Suddenly the door burst open again. I bearly notice it. the pain is too much. I cant do this anymore. I cant. But I'll have to anyway. The pain stops, just like that. I hear someone walking closer to me, I suspect its Greg. I can feel my whole body shaking. A hand takes mine. "Its okay, mate" Someone says. I regonize the voice, Hook. What is he doing here? Is this part of the plan? Does Hook work with Greg? I look up scared. "Dont be scared, mate" he says. He looks worried. Then the door burst open, again. I look up and see my mom running towards me. "Mom?" I scare of my own voice. It sounds soft, weak, broken. "Yes sweety" my mom says. "It is me. It is gonna be okay"I same at her and a tear falls down my face. Then I black out.

I wake up and for a moment I think I'm still with Greg, but then I look around. I'm home, in my room. I notice someone sitting next to me, I look up to see it is my mom. I smile at her, I can feel it is weak. "Selena?" she asks. "Are you okay?" I have to think about that. I still feel swore but, it is nothing compared to what Greg did to me. "Mom? How long have I been there?" my mom sighs and looks sad. "A day" she takes my hand and holds it tightly. "Selena, I have to ask you something. What did they want?" "Henry" I answer. "They wanted me to tell where he was. But I didnt so…"my voice breaks and tears stream down my face. I felt my moms arms around me. I scare a little bit but, its nothing. Just a hug. Tears keep falling down my face. All the times when I stayed strong when I wasnt, I cry them out. My mom holds me tight and doesnt say anything. "I'm sorry" I say, a little embarresed. "It is okay, sweety"my mom answers. "You're safe now"


	4. epiloque, true loves kiss

A few days later I'm walking down the beach. I'm watching the sea, I love how peacefull and yet rough it looks. Suddenly someone appears behinde me. I scream and turn around. It is Hook. "You scared me" I say. Not that that is hard now, since that thing with Greg I scare easly. "Sorry mate"Hook says. "It is fine. I scare easly. It is not your fault" I can feel a tear falling down my face. Dawn, I dont wanna cry. Hook walks closer and gently wipes my tear from my cheeck. "Dont cry, mate" I look up to him. His hand is still lying on my cheeck. I look into his eyes. He pulls me closer and we kiss. The kiss is everything and nothing at the same time. I fold my arms around his neck. He pulls me even closer to him and holds me tight. After a few second I pull back and hug him tightly. He wishpers in my ear. "I love you" he whispers.

_He guys! Thank you all for reading this fanfiction and I'd love to hear your oppinions! And please tell me if I should write an sequel or not because I do have some ideas for a Selena Swan 2!_

_Xxx_

_LiarsVampsAndFairytales_


	5. Preview of the sequel

_HI!_

_So I am writing a sequel to this story and here is the first part!_

"What the hell, Regina?!" I say waking up in her office. Why did she kidnap me here?

Regina smiles evilly at me, evilly?! Wasn't she changed?

"Henry wont like this" I say to her.

"You won't tell him. Because then you'll have to tell him what you're about to become. Because you see, that juice I gave you before I snapped your neck, was vampire blood. Now you have two choices. You either drink human blood and become a vampire or you'll die"

Holy shit! The witch is turning me into a vampire! …or is killing me. To be honest, I don't know what sounds better. I don't want to die, I'm not ready to. But I don't want to risk killing my family.

I won't kill them, I suddenly realize. They mean to much to me.

I also won't tell them what I'm about to become.

"Fine" I say. "Give me the blood."

Regina smiles, but doesn't give me blood. She hands me a ring. "It's a daylight ring" she says. "It will allow you to walk in sunlight without burning to death. You can live your normal life.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask, putting on the ring.

"Because I want you to be miserable and now I know your secret so you will do anything I say." She laughs and hands me a cup of human blood. I drink it and I hate to admit it, but it was the best thing I ever tasted.

_Wanna read more?_

_Go to my account and read "Selena Swan 2, life sucks"_

_Xxx_

_LiarsVampsAndFairytales_


End file.
